Calamity Trigger 5
Calamity Trigger 5: Side-Effort Kingdom (Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald) is the Fourth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign Verison Differance *The a few story different change in each version: All Kingdom *Ahriman will always be the Main Villain of each route, with secondary villains differ with each version. (Hancork and Arima, Akechi and Prince and Koren and Shigeru) The Ruby Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Ruby Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Ruby Family. *Duran is the main hero along with The Avatar, with Rupert and Katsuki joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Deathjester. *After the spit in dimension, Troy Hancork ally himself Kishou Arima after the disappearance of Koren and Dark Prince. The Sapphire Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Sapphire Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Sapphire Family. *Yuya been the main hero along with The Avatar, with Shoto and Hawkeye joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Demongo. *After the spit in dimension, Goro Akechi ally himself Dark Prince after the disappearance of Troy Hancork and Enoki Shigeru. The Emerald Kingdom *The Main Setting is in The Emerald Kingdom, with the Avatar being descendant of the Emerald Family. *Deku been the main hero along with The Avatar, with Kevin and Zachary joining in. *Ahriman's Right Hand Man is Scaramouche. *After the spit in dimension, Koren ally himself Enoki Shigeru after the disappearance of Goro Akechi and Kishou Arima. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting for both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Kingdom Takeover) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options 'Full Roster' 'All Kingdom Route' *''Avatar Hero'' *'Aerrow' (Calamity Trigger) *'Braun Strowman' (EWBR Revival) *'Bloom' (EWBR Revival) *'Captain Commando' (EWBR Revival) *'Emma Goodall' *'Jacob Futrell' *'Josuke Higashikata (w. Crazy Diamond)' (EWBR) *'Megaman Volnutt' (EWBR) *'Starboy' *'Travis Touchdown' (EWBR) 'Ruby Kingdom Route' *'Angelo Punk' *'Anti-Steven' *'Asriel Dreemer' *'Barron Johnny Blade' *'Bira' *'Black Edge' *'Bones' *'Brain Mind' *'Brie May' *'Bruce Greyson' *'Bunny II' *'Carnage' *'Casey Alpha' *'Charles Vesa' *'Charlotte' *'Clyde Wilson' *'Crow Anarchy' *'Danny Star' *'Dark Prince (w Bigieu)' *'Dawn (w Pulup)' *'Deago' Heat *'Dean Brawl' *'Death Wish' *'Deathjester' *'Dee Dee II' *'Devin Explosion' *'Dimtirt' Blade *'Donato Strange' *'Donny Abodo' *'Dragon Slayer Razor (w Chara)' *'Dreaded Z' *'Duran' *'Eddy Steele' *'Edward Anarchy' *'Eleaner' Rosa *'Elias Lostness' *'Emily Flame' *'Eren Yeager' *'Erhard Miller' *'Ewan Stevens' *'Garnett Storm' *'George Alexander' *'Gingka Storm' *'Giovanna Gat' *'Half Flood Elites/Kw’kek' *'Hawk the Thief' *'Heather Sting' *'Hei Kazama' *'Henry Sorcerer' *'Hercules Anarchy' *'Hope Anarchy' *'Jack Majikina' *'Jaguar Falates' *'James the Ripper' *'Jeff Fischer' *'Jerrod the 2nd' *'Jesse' *'Jessica Magic' *'Jessie Abyss' *'Joel Anarchy' *'Johnny Gat' *'Joseph Belmont' *'Judgment Day' *'Justin Sawday' *'Kanji Suzuka' *'Kassius Rhodas' *'Kevin Feorlia' *'Kimberly Blade' *'King Asgore' *'Koren' *'Kung Jin' *'Kuro Ink' *'Kuroki 'Akasuki *'Leo Irvin' *'Lita Magic' *'Luna Fey' *'Mad Light' *'Mark Freeman' *'Marybeth Iced' *'Max (w Gallade)' *'Maxwell Blade' *'May (w Blaziken)' *'Mettaton EX' *'Mikasa Ackerman' *'Nick Wolf' *'Nightmare' *'Ninjor' *'Nisbett Steel' *'Oilver Creed' *'Papyrus (w. Sans)' *'Pearl White' *'Perla Stardrop' *'Peter Dunbar' *'Phantom Riddler' *'Princess Angela' *'Pure Brachion' *'Rabid Heavy (w Taming Engineer)' *'Raphael Star' *'Razor Blazefire' *'Rick Crocodile' *'Riesz Lurenet' *'Robotboy' *'Romeo McQueen' *'Ronald Gat' *'Rorek the 2nd' *'Rosaruru' *'Sabrina Blazefire' *'Sad Panda (w Sexy Kitten and Angry Tiger)' *'Scarecrow' *'Scumocide' *'Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25' *'Shawn Voltage' *'Shiro Ink' *'Solid Mercer' *'Sonny Jr.' *'Starla' *'Steve Smith' *'Steven the Third' *'Stockgil' *'Stockny' Gat *'Tank Miles' *'Terry Spencers' *'Thomas Windblade' *'Toshi Yoshida' *'Trevor Phillips' *'Ultimate Blade' *'Undyne' *'Vegas von Bruster' *'Victor Motors' *'Vivi Lars' *'Wiz Banana' *'Yang Rose' *'Young Cricket' *'Zeus Anarchy' *'Zinyak' Sapphire Kingdom Route *'Alex Winter' *'Armando Ramos' *'Aurelio Sombra' *'Austin Slasher' *'Axel O'Brein' *'Bastion' *'Belowski Ao' *'Black Friday' *'Blizzard' *'Boost Bass' *'Bret Astromanav' *'Cacie Brenane' *'Captain Ghastly' *'Carlito Church' *'Catia Wasp' *'Chance Singleton' *'Chi' *'Chris Amperage' *'Christian Lead' *'Claymore Burner' *'Cyber Joker Arcana Knight' *'D.Va' *'Damien Choatch' *'Daniel Toshida' *'Dark Angel' *'Demongo' *'Dixie Mae Clementine' *'Doc Black' *'Duke McFury' *'Eddy Feast' *'Eduardo Napalm' *'Emily Marshall' *'Enoki Shigeru' *'Fear the Ripper' *'Flint Genesis' *'Gabriel Zimmerman' *'Genji' *'Ghostwalker' *'Goku Jr.' *'Grace Mist' *'Hanzo' *'Hayes Delaney' *'Hector Abrahams' *'HIM' *'Jack-O-Stein' *'Janard Kerby' *'Jason Lunar' *'Jeff Goldbullet' *'Jim Homicide' *'Jokestar the Clown' *'Joyce Neon' *'Junkrat' *'Kaiblaman' *'Karve and Kable' *'Kenneth Diesel' *'Kevin Lifeness' *'King Irvin' *'King Nemestock' *'Kizer Genesis' *'L' *'Lewis' *'Lincoln Gilliam' *'Llewellyn Travis' *'Lore Vanguards' *'Lucio' *'Marx Death' *'McCree' *'Mia Uchiki' *'Micani Golesa' *'Mimi' *'Misty Felix' *'Moondust' *'Nando (w Roserade)' *'Nasptabot' *'Nergal Jr.' *'Nicholas Santa' *'Nora KaBoom' *'Olivia Baxters' *'Orendi' *'PC Justice' *'Paul (w Electivire)' *'Peacemaker' *'Phara' *'Pigga Harris' *'Quicksilver' *'Rare Hunter Ai' *'Razorfane' *'Reaper' *'Reinhardt' *'Reira Akada' *'Ren Mundo' *'Ricky Bomber' *'Roadhog' *'Robin Murakawa' *'Rupert Charming' *'Sally Salty' *'Samatha Appleton' *'Sara Bennet' *'Sarge' *'Serafine' *'Shadow Cloakstopper' *'Shenron Star' *'Shidi Hasahi' *'Silver Heart Charming' *'Simon Mist' *'Slash Master' *'Snide' *'Snowball' *'Soldier 76' *'Spike Grass' *'Tammie Williams' *'Tanya Riley' *'The Great Quikidini' *'Thistian Thevenet' *'TJ Friday' *'Tobias (w Darkari)' *'Toby' *'Toxic McLovin' *'Tracer' *'Tri-Borg' *'Troy Hancock' *'Vector Shadows' *'Vegeta Jr.' *'W.B. Gaster' *'Wakata Genesis' *'Wally Beetles' *'Widowmaker' *'Wilson Carl Jones' *'Yosef Stewart' *'Yuri Manga' *'Yuya Heiwa' *'Zachary Phillips' *'Zuma the Large' Emerald Kingdom Route *'Adam Cole' *'Agent Six' *'Akira Kurusu (Joker)' *'Akira Mado' *'Aleister Metal' *'Alfred Drevis' *'Anti-Steven Jr.' *'Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi' *'Archie (w Sharpedo and Kyogre)' *'Arzial Blazefire' *'Asta' *'Aya Drevis' *'Ayato Kirishima' *'Ben Tennyson' *'Big Bad Wolf' *'Biowulf' *'Biscuit' *'Bobby Fish' *'Boogeyman' *'Bravoman' *'Bumblebee' *'Clemont (w Luxray)' *'Clivia' *'Creeper' *'Cuphead' *'Cyrus (w Weavile and Giratina)' *'Dib Membrane' *'Dio' *'Dipper Pines' *'Dismember to December' *'Denki Kaminari' *'Doomfist' *'Eijiro Kirishima' *'Eisuke Ishiyama' *'El Tigre' *'Eric Cartman' *'Faith' *'Flood Dipper' *'Ford Pines' *'Fumikage Tokoyami' *'Galxanav' *'Galdion (w. Silvally)' *'General Skarr' *'Ghetsis (w Hydreigon and Kyurem)' *'Gideon Gleeful' *'Ginshi Shirazu' *'Giovanni (w Mewtwo)' *'Gon Freeman' *'Goro Akechi' *'Grim Junior' *'Grim Reaper' *'Grunkle Stan' *'Hanta Sero' *'Hendrik Gauntlet' *'Highway Star' *'Hinami Fueguchi' *'Hiro Hamada (w Baymax)' *'Hoss Delago' *'Hunter Thibodeaux' *'Irvin' *'Izuku Midoriya' *'Jeremy Veryzer' *'Juuzou Suzuka' *'K.O.' *'Katsuki Bakugo' *'Ken Kaneki' *'Kenny McCormick' *'Kido Ushijima' *'Killua Zoldyck' *'Kishou Arima' *'Koutarou Amon' *'Kudabot' *'Kuki Urie' *'Kurapika' *'Kyle Broflovski' *'Kyle O’Riley' *'Kyoka Jiro' *'Layne Gamble' *'Licer' *'Lillie (w Snowy)' *'Lincoln Loud (Ace Savvy)' *'Lysardre (w Gyarados and Zygarde)' *'Madal Pines' *'Madame Odius' *'Mandy' *'Maxie (w Camerupt and Grounden)' *'Mina Ashido' *'Minnie' *'Minoru Mineta' *'Mitsue Yoriyoshi (w Trip Field)' *'Momo Yaoyorozu' *'Naki (w Gagi and Guge)' *'Nick Ramos' *'Nico Colton' *'Nishiki Nishiro' *'Ochaco Uraraka' *'Old Man McGucket' *'Patricia Northwest' *'Ray Vesa' *'Red Knight Bomber' *'Redeemer' *'Reiko Suzuya' *'Renji Yomo' *'Rex Salazar' *'Richard Skulls' *'Rize Kamishiro' *'Robbie Valentino' *'Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi' *'Saiko Yoneayashi' *'Scaramouche' *'Trinity Wilder' *'Seidou Takizawa' *'Seth Hero' *'Shoto Todoroki' *'Shuu Tsuikyawa' *'Skatamander' *'Slipknot' *'Sombra' *'Soos Ramirez' *'Spawn' *'Stain' *'Stan Marsh' *'Tomura Shigaraki' *'Tooru Mutsuki' *'Touka Kirishima' *'Trinity Wilder ' *'Travis Renegade' *'Truskino Keitaro' *'Tsuyu Asai' *'Van Kleiss' *'Wallace Maverick' *'Wendy Corduroy' *'Yuga Aoyama' *'Yuno' *'ZIM' 'DLC' 'Pre-Order' *'Brave Man' *'Cat Noir' *'Daisuke Narmkumi' *'Iron Fist' *'Ladybug' *'Luke Cage' *'Orisa' *'Nova' *'Star Butterfly' *'Swayer (w Sceptile)' *'Sullivan Tearbreak' *'White Tiger' Stage All Kingdom Route *'Hectare City' *'No More Heroes MOTEL' *'Gesellschaft' *'Morioh' *'Alfea' *'Motro City' Ruby Kingdom Route *'Tower of Mana' *'Day-Z Crisis' *'Stilwater' *'Enforcers Kingdom' *'Capulet+Montages Warfane' *'Over the Moon' *'Eurydice Shirne' *'Sunflower Meadow' Sapphire Kingdom Route *'Vanguard Chemical Plant' *'Clown Day Machine Garage' *'The Unholy Wars' *'The Anti-Lab' *'Hex-Side City' *'Lewis Mansion' *'Inside the Silver Heart' *'The Raging Sea' Emerald Kingdom Route *'Halloween Town' *'Northwest+Drevis Mansion' *'New Skull City' *'Candyland Wonderland' *'Galaxy Warrior Dome' *'Carthage Dome' *'Sport Festival Arena' *'Team Rainbow Rocket Castle' Special Attacks Moves: Chain-Attack, Heart Heat Attack, Grand Heat Attack (Under Utlimate Form) All Kingdom Route *Avatar Hero - Birthday Strike, Gem Slash Wave, Heart of the Duel (Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Clown) *Aerrow - Missile Specialist Radarr, Tornado Blitz, Lightning Blade Strike (Diamond Edge) *Braun Strowman - Reserve Chokeslam, Lifting Arm Triangle Choke, Running Powerslam (Monster Among Man) *Bloom - Full-Power Sphere, Triple Blast, The Power of Winx (Charmix) *Captain Commando - Captain Corridor, Captain Sword, Captain Storm Strike (Ultimate Commando) *Emma Goodall - Pink Phoenix, Blackpink, Ultra Megaforce Final Smash (Ultra Megaforce) *Jacob Futrell - V-Trigger Flash, Spartan Slash Wave, Ultimate Spartan Laser (Ultra Spartan) *Josuke Higashikata - Glass Launcher, Watch Your Mouth, Making Fair Ground (Diamond is Unbreakable) *Megaman Volnutt - Ground Clawer, Drill Uppercut, Maximun Power Shining Laser (Rockman Trigger) *Starboy - Rain Trigger, Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash (Shadow Starboy) *Travis Touchdown - Impact DDT, Strawberry on the Shortcake, Anarchy in the Galaxy (Darkside) The Ruby Kingdom Route *Angelo Punk - One Night Stand, Captain Hook, Sweet Sweet Tangled (Candy Man) *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Glass Eye Sense, Anti-Voltekka (Dark Ztar) *Asriel Dreemurr - Chaos Buster, Star Blazing, Kill or Be Killed (Hyperdeath *Barron Johnny Blade - BJB, Crowbar Man, Switch Breaker (Gear Overdrive) *Bira - Electric Pound, Dynamo Rocket, Blue Vaporizer (Blue Flash) *Black Edge - Mug Attack, Fourth Payback, Execution Chaos Spears (Super Edge) *Bones - Bone Figure, Bone Man Drill, Structure Kingdom (Solid Bones) *Brain Mind - Mind Breaker, Mind Clash, Mind Flash (Psyche Brain) *Brie May - Hip Disaster, Kiss of Silence, The Brie Bust (May Armor) *Bruce Greyson - Human Rocket, Titan Falls, Justice Rise (Greyman Bolts *Bunny II - Tornado Bunny Ram, Dynamo Rocket, Green Cyclone (Green Flash) *Carnage - Carnage Bite, Torment, Cyber Carnage (Symbiote Armor) *Casey Alpha - Mikasa Beam, Golden Gate Summer, Twisted Eye Beam (Time Breaker) *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Jaw of Life, Venom Blood (Venom Shark) *Charlotte - Twinkle Rain, Bonkle, Twinkle Flash Wendel (Bishop/Evil Shaman) *Clyde Wilson - Rollout King, Echoes Rollback, Short Circuit (Competitive) *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, The Dying Breed, Pecking Wedge (Blackwing Price) *Danny Star - Plasma Slash Wave, Prototype Kick, Going Ghost (Phantom Jr.) *Dark Prince - The Devil's Clown, Bigieu's Minic, Cruse of Mavlio (Archdemon Soul) *Dawn (w Pulup) - Drill Peck, Ice Beam, Hydro Vortex (Hyper Z-Ring) *Deago Heat - Lava Plume, Manmelter, Black Annihilator (Blazing Berserk) *Dean Brawl - Melee Uppercut, Bionic Elbow, Ultimate Retaliate (White Nexus Knight) *Death Wish - Spider Bite, Day Z-Bomb, The Death Crawl (Z-Automatic) *Deathjester - Gourmarh, Black Cure Effort, Black Cure Masked Revealed (Archdemon Soul) *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Dynamo Rocket, Pink Intelligence (Pink Flash) *Devin Explosion - Blast Made Heaven, Fried Dynamic Kid, Demolition Blowout (Red Nexus Knight) *Dimitri Blade - Wasteful Stab, Purple Arrow, Black Toxic Cross (Acid Armor Grudge) *Donato Strange - Bolts of Balthakk, Spell of Vishanti, Astral Magic (Seven Rings of Raggador) *Donny Abodo - TND, Ape Solution, The Great Bash (Dyamno Donny) *Dragon Slayer Razor (w Chara) - FIGHT, DRAGONSLAYER, GENOCIDE (Shadow C-azor) *Dreaded Z - Doctor Claw, Z-Flash, Age of Z (Z-Automatic) *Duran - Loki and Simone, Cross Slash, Knight of Valsena (Paladin/Duelist) *Eddy Steele - Dallas Sonman, Bang Bang, Clown Riot (Clown Tear) *Edward Anarchy - Lugne Strike, Wolf Man Rebound, Dirty Deeds Done Under (Shadow Edward) *Eleanor Rosa - Eleanor Kiss, Solaria Blitz, Hello Hello Kitty (Winx Eleanor) *Elias Lostness - Ring of Saturn, Pluto Queen, Gravity Destroyer (Galaxy Queen) *Emily Flame - Rainblower Flame, Reserve Panic Attack, Pink Armageddon (Blazing Princess) *Eren Yeager - Titan Slayer, Attack Yeager, Titan Eren (Attacker Soul) *Erhard Miller - Scorch Shot, It Was Me, The Resurgam Incident (Healing Soul) *Ewan Stevens - Ewan the Specialist Hero, Ewan Super Sunshine, Ewan Epic Wonder Finale (Specialist Ewan) *Garnett Storm - Meltzer Superkick, Air Boom, Airbourne Slice (Black Future) *George Alexander - Trinity Strike, Omega Therion, Legacy Conviction (Alpha George) *Gingka Storm - Dynamic Kick, Kamehameka, Dragon Fist (SSJ Gingka) *Giovanna Gat - Disco Funk, Melody Blitz, Yanger Saints Queen (Winx Giovanna) *Half Flood Elites/Kw’kek - Bio-Slash Wave, Glitch Infected, Hunter Blade Da Worlda (Elite Overload) *Hawk the Thief - Rouge Wanderer, Backslash Thief, Clash of the Nevarl (Wanderer/Nightblade) *Heather Sting - Bee Bomber, Poison Mist, Stingless Jab (Majin Lance) *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fist, Hakkesho, Demon Avenger (Devil Hei) *Henry Sorcerer - Throne, Nosferatu, Diablo's Blood (Demonlord Henry) *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, The Mino's Lock, Twelfth Labor (Shadow Hercules) *Hope Anarchy - Magician Slash Wave, Domino Blitz, Rainbow Wing Wave (Charmix Starla) *Jack Majikina - Archer Slash Wave, Butterfly, Scarlet Scar (Shadow Jack) *Jaguar Falates - Wind Slash Wave, Ancestors' Drafter Dream, Call of the Wind (Roar of the Jaguar) *Jeff Fischer - Johnny Gunman, Burning Man, Smoking Van (Super Hot Fischer) *Jerrod the 2nd - Chain Splitter, For the Shaolin, Fist of Flame Combo (Wrath Shaolin) *Jesse - Train Fatality, Jesse Friendship, The Jeese Invasion (Hack Form) *Jessica Magic - Lust for Evil, Darkstalkers, Naughty Nightmare (Pure Vampire) *Jessie Abyss - Jennifer the Snap, Stairway for Sorrow, Black Hole Abyss (Unforgiven) *Joel Anarchy - Remember Me, Uranage, Killswitch Engage (Shadow Ghost Joel) *Johnny Gat - Saints Flow, Saints RPG, Gat Out of Hell (New Hades King) *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Heartaches King, The Belmont Wrath (Awaken Vampire Killer) *Judgment Day - The Beginning of the End, The Powerslam of the End, The End is Here (Doomday Machine) *Justin Sawday - Baby Tooth Moth, Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth (Villain Web) *Kanji Suzuka - Raptor Boostman, Mega Falcon Kick, Mega Falcon Punch (Hyper Falcon) *Kassius Rhodes - Beauitufl Disaster, Diamond Duster, Propane Nightmare (Music Shade) *Kevin Feorlia - For Karl, Ashura Dream Fist, Prince of Ferolia (God Hand/Death Hand) *Kimberly Blade - Blade Cutter, Chemical Kiss, Rejected Love (Neo-Lust) *King Asgore - Burn it Down, Trident Flash Sweep, NO MERCY (Underground King) *Koren - Crimson Flash, Crimson Burned, Wizard of the Crimson Lotus (Archdemon Soul) *Kung Jin - Staff Infection, Pinned Down, Target Practice (Kung Lao Quest) *Kuro Ink - Black, Am, Negative Side (Negative Black) *Kuroki Akasuki - Lost Blades, Linphea Blitz, Beauty Like Me (Winx Kuroki) *Leo Irvin - Lion Battle Royale, Lion Roar, Metal King Leo (Metal Beast) *Lita Magic - Pagemaster, Ka-Dabra, Bunny Trick (Magicial Queen) *Luna Fey - Fey Kick, Queen Duplex, Maiden Fey (Z-Armor Fey) *Mad Light - Switchback, Flash the Darkness Away, Light Out (True Light) *Mark Freeman - Spearman, Paroxysm, Regal Slam (Regal Freeman) *Marybeth Iced - Vanilla Ice, Zenith Blitz, Icy Fates (Winx Kuroki) *Max (w Gallade) - Psycho Cutter, Close Combat, Shattered Psyche (Hyper Z-Ring) *Maxwell Sins - The 21st Hitman, Nitro Trophy, Devil Man Nitro-Flash (Blood Sins) *May (w Blaziken) - Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive (Hyper Z-Ring) *Mettaton EX - Mettaton Flash, Quiz Show, Death by Glamour (Glamour Havoc) *Mikasa Ackerman - Titan Slayer, For Yeager, Ackerman Scarf (Titan Wall) *Nick Wolf - Soda Pop King, Baby Face's Slave, Force-a-Nature (Chase This) *Nightmare - Dark Reconquista, Evil Seed, Catastrophe Nightmare (Inferno Rage) *Ninjor - Ninjor is Here, Ninjor Expansion Mode, Night Power Now! (Ninjor Drive) *Nisbett Steel - Nesbitt Rocket, Conflicting Feeling, Change of Heart (Z-Automatic) *Oliver Creed - Meltzer Superkick, Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper (White Past) *Papyrus (w. Sans) - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE, Bad Times Happen (Blue Flash) *Pearl White - Peach Breaker, Light it Up, Moonlight Gas (Pure Nature) *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Figure, Andros Blitz, Weather Forecast (Winx Perla) *Peter Dunbar - Dark Matter Slash Wave, Plasma Ripoff, Matter Eraser (Matter Prince) *Phantom Riddler - Suprise, Flow Away, Balloon Party Time (IT) *Princess Angela - Grand Magus, Double Blast Attack, Heart of the Valda (Grand Divive/Magus) *Pure Brachion - Shine-Buster, Horn Impact, Running With the Bulls (Red Horns) *Rabid Heavy (w Taming Engineer) - Frontier Justice, Fists of Steel, Unleashed the Heavy (Mega-Titan Heavy) *Raphael Star - Wolf-Man Slash Wave, Edenian Ones, The Chosen One (Shadow Raphael) *Razor Blazefire - Devil Slash Wave, Razorfire, Kingdom Flame-Wing (Shadow Razor) *Rick Crocodile - Lariot Rage, Crocodile Flip, Chaotic Rage (Power of the Chaotic) *Riesz Lurenet - Minerva, Whirlwind Lance, Windgazer Laurent (Vanadis/Fenrir Knight) *Robotboy - Robo-Laser, Super Speed, Super Activation Giga Attack (Super Activation) *Romeo McQueen - McQueen's Poison, Mercutio's Beat Down, Tragedy in the Montague (Poison Gift) *Ronald Gat - Flip Kick of Death, Heavy Loadout, Saints Reaper (Reaper King) *Rorek the 2nd - Soul Crush, Choking Hazard, Trigon's Chains (Wrath of Light) *Rosaruru - Feather Wave Slash, Spirit Blade Dash, Sacrificial Forgiveness (Shadow Rosaruru) *Sabrina Blazefire - Black Shreds, Sabrinafire, Princess Flame-Wing (Shadow Sabrina) *Sad Panda (w Sexy Kitten and Angry Tiger) - Fear Tear, The Genki Girls Shootout, Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax (Panda Tear) *Scarecrow - Fear Toxin Effort, Hangman, The Death Bed (The Crow Nightmare) *Scumocide - Galaxy Shadow Punch, Warlands Hammer, Satellite Station (War Hungry) *Shadow Ace Grunt No. 25 - Rainbow Flash, Rule 63, Duwang! (Super 25) *Shawn Voltage - Blod and Blurr, Infamous Voltage, Over the Nexus (Blue Nexus Knight) *Shiro Ink - White, I, Positive Side (Positive Pulse) *Solid Mercer - Lime Stone, Grave Maker, Stone Death Valley (Lime Stone Armor) *Sonny Jr. - Dark Echos, Vapour Cannon, Magic Destruction (Undead Wrath) *Starla - Polar Rose, Freezer Burn, Star Voltekka (Shadow Charmix Starla) *Steve Smith - Believe in the Force, Wheels and The Legman, American Boy (Star Man Smith) *Steven the Third - Rocket Kick, Running Knee Buster, SKO (Shadow Third0 *Stockgil - Ivory's Cruse, Dimension Slash Wave, Dark Angel Enter the New Order (Devil Trigger) *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Dimension Gunshot, Kill the Sinners (Devil Trigger) *Tank Miles - Bitter Bullet, Ride This, St. Bullet Massacre (Orange Nexus Knight) *Terry Spencers - Rockstar Rocket, Rocket King, Bitter Taste of Rocket (Blazing Cannon) *Thomas Windblade - Steel Air Slash, Sleeping Marsh, Prince of the Wild (Bliss Field) *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, The Drum Man, Lightning Fury Slash Wave (Shocking Samurai) *Trevor Phillips - Classic Gasoline, Headbutt Black Out, Mist Rampage (Red Mist) *Ultimate Blade - Black and White Tornado, Cross Stabber, Rainbow Flash (Rainbow Blade) *Undyne - Undying, Anime is REAL, Spear of Justice (Undyne the Undying) *Vegas von Bruster - Tick Tock Delete, Dragon Eater, Deletion of the Timeline (Time Killer) *Victor Motors - Canadian Bottle Bash, Over the Road, Motor City Victor (Steamroller) *Vivi Lars - Butterfly Wing, Twisting Dropkick, Love Me Well (Rainbow Wing) *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Coconut Backstabber, Monkey Magic (Golden Banana) *Yang Rose - Spindash Smash, Mega Hammer Smash, Nunchuck Impact (Super Yang) *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training, Onion Heartaches (Master Cricket) *Zeus Anarchy - Man of Fall, Over Easy, All Hail Zeus (Shadow Zeus) *Zinyak - Zin Blast, Hello Mr. President, Enter the Dominatrix (Zin King) The Sapphire Kingdom Route *Alex Winter - Lovely Loser, Captain Beach Day, Teen Beach Party (Angel Wings) *Armando Ramos - Fresh Pool Party, Glass Knuckles Trick, Friendship Uppercut (Ramos Special) *Aurelio Sombra - Eagle Bomb, Black Tiger Kick, Lucha Knee Finale (Aurelio the Legend) *Austin Slasher - Slasher Wave Slash, Austin Flash, Lone Wolf (Gear Slash) *Axel O'Brien - Magma Blast, Elephant Stomp, Burning Eruption (Volcano Gun) *Bastion - Iron Ram, Ganymede, Assault Sentry (Last Bastion) *Belowski Ao - Pipe Dream, Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown (Berserker Belowski) *Black Friday - Dirty Eye Raked, Bloody Sunday, DOA (XANA Controlled) *Blizzard - Snowball Grenade, Deep Frozen, Frostbite Stomp (Sub-Zero Armor) *Boost Bass - Boost of the Bass, Kickstarting Dream, The Coolness of the Band (Big Band Tour) *Bret Astromanav - Astro-Kickman, Astro-Rocket, Astro-Blast (Astro Power-Up) *Cacie Brenane - Twist of a Kick, Relation Favor, Lovely Pink Shot (Angel Wings) *Captain Ghastly - Prank Master, Neptune’s Cold Hook, Dean Men Tell No Tales (Captain of the Sea) *Carlito Church - Chruch This, In the Doghouse, Brutal Doghouse (Brown Nexus Knight) *Catia Wasp - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood, Kill Man Blood Queen (Parasite Princess) *Chi - Cat and Mouse, Sparrow Horsepower, Idol of the Underworld (Daughter of Akui) *Chance Singleton - Bowling for Ice Cream, Blitzrage Set and Match, Breaking the Ice (Freezer Break) *Chris Amperage - Shocker, Voltage Rage, Unlimited Havoc (Shock Torment) *Christian Lead - One, Black, Lead (Striker Maiden) *Claymore Burner - Master Blaster, The Ice Wall, Fury Kick (Man On Fire) *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Roundabout, Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classic Style (Ace In The Hole) *D.Va - Micro Missile, Nerf This (Self-Destruct), Queen of Gamer (Pharaoh Gaming Armor) *Damien Choatch - Shading Pegidee, Muscle Buster, Asphyxia Sleeper Hold (Neck Break City) *Daniel Toshida - Titanium Slice, Lock and Loaded, The Sneak Attack (Parasite Knight) *Dark Angel - Heaven Strike, Spiral Tap, Arcana Obelisk (Noble Wings) *Demongo - Soul Collector, Double Trouble, Lord of Essence (Hungry Lord) *Dixie Mae Clementine - Bulleye Kiss, Sex-Queen Headshot, Rowdy Gun Roses (Angel Wings) *Doc Black - Blackout Droid, Chloroform Suffering, Corrosive Blackout (Blacklight Mask) *Duke McFury - Crystal Knuckles, Blackout Face, Fury Cutter (Sentry Force McFury) *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice, Tlifford Chef (Son of Forbid) *Eduardo Napalm - Skull Crusher, Three Rockets Ringing, River Below (Self-Destruct Suicide) *Emily Marshall - Ocean Made Gal, Marine Spike, Dire Whirlpool (Angel Wing) *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Curb Stomp, Tar Trapman, Smoking Dragon (Tar Dragon) *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Juicy Night, Crimson Night (Arrival of the Reaper) *Flint Genesis - Million Dollar Man, Temple Factor, Phantom Silver Saber (Phantom Tag) *Gabriel Zimmerman - Boston Waste, Sweeper Spin Hold, Rat Man Island (The Rat House) *Genji - Swift Strike, Scatter Shuriken, Dragonblade (Shimada Drive) *Ghostwalker - Heavy Weapon Blast, Ninja Day, Unbelievable Darkness (Machine Have Soul) *Goku Jr. - Solar Flare, Power Pale, Ultimate Kamehameha (SSJ Goku) *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Kawaii Flashback, Sky Blue Cutie (Mist Magic) *Hanzo - Sonic Arrows, Scatter Arrow, Dragonstrike (Shimada Drive) *Hayes Delaney - Jazz Hand, Stream Hams, Breakthrough Headshot (Quarter-Pounder) *Hector Abrahams - Diver Down, Split Low Blower, Rocket Fist Punch (Marine Muscle) *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Hell On Earth 20XX, Speed Demon (Crush Devil Blood) *Jack-O-Stein - Trick Day Heat Wave, Good 2 Eat, Burning Scarecrow (Pumpkin Master) *Janard Kerby - Slam and Jams, Brooklyn Lake, The 3-Pointer (J-K Slammer) *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Weekend at Brandy, Moonlight Eclipse (New Moon Lunar) *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot, Hunter Man Jeffery (Black Gold-Bullet) *Jim Homicide - Devil Ticket, Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor (Insane in the Memebrane) *Jokestar the Clown - Bullet Trick, Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke (Full-Voltage Crazy) *Joyce Neon - Screen Breaker, Skater Girl Later Boy, Thor Size Hammer Slam (Punk Charged Hammer) *Junkrat - Frag Launcher, Steel Trap, RIP-Tire (Former Junkers) *Kaiblaman - Crush Card Virus, Ring of Destruction, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Dragon King) *Karve and Kable - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Swap Trick, Outlaw Prologue (Human Scythe) *Kenneth Diesel - Jackknife, Kenneth Breaker, Diesel-Power Headshot (Rhino Pump Sniper) *Kevin Lifeness - Sneak Claw-work Blues, Gore For Me (Blood Cover Claw) *King Irvin - Face Busting Big Boot, Disc Rage Kitty, Pop-Up Powerslam (Kingroar) *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massive, Parasite Beam, The Author of Nemestock (Parasite King) *Kizer Genesis - Beauty Shot, Selfie King, Night Rider Sunshine (Rich and Blues) *L - Lawlist Handcuff, His World, I Am L (True Focus in Sweet) *Lewis - Vivi, Gold Heart, Freaking Out (This Fire Burn) *Lincoln Gilliam - Hammer Slash, Force Gem-Slasher, Emerald Killer (Emerald Armor) *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Bullet Clash, Sex Pistol L.T. (Styles Gunman) *Lore Vanguards - Claw Hold, Claw Slam, Black Diamond Killer (XANA Controlled) *Lucio - Super Sonic Amplifier, Crossfade, Amp Breaker Soundwave (Amp It Up) *Marx Death - Devil Fair, Dice Dueler, Death Match Stab (Nexus Blade) *McCree - Shing Shot Peacemaker, Flashbang, Deadeye (Cowboy in the Black) *Mia Uchiki - Powder Snow, Reflect Infiltration, North Pole Scarf (Angel Wings) *Micani Golesa - Thunder Slam, Thunderbolt Stroke, Southern Bee Hips Attack (Lightning Bee) *Mimi - Devil Scream, Ice Claw, Devil Hands (Red Flash) *Misty Felix - Cat Toy, Meow Meow, Cat Booty In Yo Face (Pink Nexus Knight) *Moondust - The Clone Wars, Fair for Mercy, The Power of TORR (TORR Armor) *Morrison Werewolf - Hard Loan, Million Dollar Dream, Good Ol' Payday (Wolf Fang) *Nando (w Roserade) - Petal Blizzard, Toxic, Acid Downpour (Hyper Z-Ring) *Nasptabot - Nasptabot Disc Flash, Pathetic House, Death of Synths (Synths Havoc) *Nergal Jr. - Violent Pistol, Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash (Hyper Nergaling) *Nicholas Santa - Stay Forever, Cold Shoulder, Snow Day (Snow Fairy) *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, French Kisser, Starship Ka-Boom (Hammer Force Drive) *Olivia Baxters - Bullet Kiss, Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack (Sister Know Best) *Orendi - Chaos Tower, Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shirt (Thrust for Blood) *PC Justice - Justice Slash Wave, Brain-busting Dropkick, Hatred Justice Slayer (Shadow PC) *Paul (w Electivire) - Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Gigabolt Havoc (Hyper Z Ring) *Peacemaker - Blass Joe, Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express (Have Mercy) *Phara - Acid Spit Globs, Speed Devil, Prana Ramage (Mega Phara) *Pigga Harris - Shellshock, Rear Naked Driver, Forest Knockdown (Angel Wings) *Quicksilver - Sonic Boom, Speedbuster, Fire Silcer (Teknos Auto-Drive) *Rare Hunter Ai - Ancient Structure, The Golden Truth, When World Collide (Full Gold Ai) *Razorfane - Buzzsaw Barrage, Exclamation Mark, Teknos Tormentor (Teknos Auto-Drive) *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Wraith Cannon, Death Blossom (Wraith Form) *Reinhardt - Charge Up Rocket Smash, Fire Strike, Earthshatter (War Hammer Lord) *Reira Akada - CCC Sonic Hilliard, Flim Work Mirror, Soul of Ray (Calling Ray) *Ren Mundo - Shining Wizard Man, Impact Cutter, Ren-zid of Oz (Yellow Brick Road) *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, Mild Corrosive, Time-Bomber (Losing Body Control) *Roadhog - Scrap Gun, Chain Hook, Whole Hog (Former Junkers) *Robin Murakawa - Soft Tombstone, Shapes of Heart, Murakawa Rear View (Murakawa Spell) *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee, The Dream of Pocahontas, Rebellion's Soul (Rebellion King) *Sally Salty - Me Mateys, Peanut Barrage, Salty Cannonball (Sea Treasure) *Samatha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Cross Roads, Royal Pain (Angel Wings) *Sara Bennet - Ninja Princess, Insane Stabber, Crystal Don't Break (Angel Wings) *Sarge - Scar for Life, Clothlines from Hell, Firing Squad (Lock and Loaded) *Serafine - Spider Trap, Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial (Witch Form Serafine) *Shadow Cloakstopper - Any Second Count, One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop (Shadow King) *Shenron Star - Kami Slash Wave, Masenko, Kame-Slash-Ha (SSJ Shenron) *Shidi Hasahi - Toasty!, From Hell, Who's Next! (Hell Man King) *Silver Heart Charming - Jumpspace Master, Tougne Twister, Life-Device Puppet Master (Silver Wings) *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Kingdom Smash, Make No Difference (Mist Magic) *Slash Master - Mute Kick, Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash (Scanner Master) *Snide - Vortex Slash Wave, Tendril Chokehold, Fortress Stomp (Magma Rage) *Snowball - Soft Bumps, Realize Bunny, Easter Wreck (Easter Bunny) *Soldier 76 - Helix Rocket, Biotic Field, Tactical Visor (Morrison True Power) *Spike Grass - Cell Wall Creation, Root Ingrain, Man-Eating Plant (Green Nexus Knight) *Tammie Williams - Facebreaker, Night Made Spanking, Little Miss Tammie (Angel Wings) *Tanya Riley - Silver Stabber, Shiny Slash, Samurai Season (Angel Wings) *The Great Quikidini - Breaking the Wall, Poker Face, Best Magic Trick (Magical Gloves) *Tristian Thevenet - Captain Hook, Blast from the Past, Paris Glass (Paris In Speed) *TJ Friday - Forearm Clash, Spirit Tap, DOA (Superhero King) *Tobias (w Darkari) - Dark Pulse, Dream Eater, Endless Nightmare (Hyper Z-Power) *Toby - Mach Core Sendoff, Mega Core, Core Discharge (Core Megadrive) *Toxic McLovin - Sludge Bomb, Drunken Fool Play, Gunk-King (Purple Nexus Knight) *Tracer - Pulse Pistol, Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall (Core Pulse) *Tri-Borg - Head Strong, Cyber Initiative, Team Work (Death Machine Knights) *Troy Hancock - Nail It Down, Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test (True Ideal) *Vector Shadows - Skate4Live, Shadow Days, Shadow Mark (Shadow Railer) *Vegeta Jr. - Galick Gun, Capsule Suprise, Final Flash (SSJ Vegeta Jr.) *W. B. Gaster - Mystery Man, Man In The Mirror, Hyper Goner (Time Hack) *Wakata Genesis - UFO Sendoff, Genesis Reboot, Shakedown Hacker (Fully Awaken UFO) *Wally Beetles - Rainbow Magic Party, Glory Days, Fourth Pranked (4 Rounds) *Widowmaker - Widow's Kiss, Vemon Mine, Infra-Sight (Kill In Sight) *Wilson Carl Jones - Dude Buster, Bill Man Joe, WCJ Special (WCJ Power-Up *Yosef Stewart - The Y-Bomb, Slow is Down, Ludicrous Speed! (Time Break) *Yuri Manga - Thief of the Night, Fake Hero, H.E.R.O. (Berserker Yuri) *Yuya Heiwa - Rocket Hermos Cannon, Berserker Soul, Champion Rider (Berserker Yuya) *Zachary Phillips - Platinum Bullet, So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords (Platinum Lady Lovers) *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Mega Showstopper, Matter Destroyer (Matter Steel) The Emerald Kingdom Route *Adam Cole - Last Shot, Coleateral, Shining Wizard *Agent Six - Shuriken Blades, Loyalist, Manga Ultimate Slash *Akira Kurusu (Joker) - Treasure Calling Card, Dream Needle, Sinful Shell *Akira Mado - Amatsu Stella, Twisting Kick, The Mado Series *Aleister Metal - Power Reflector, Diamond Cutter, Chimeratech Chaos *Alfred Drevis - I Love You, Monika, Tainted Love *Anti-Steven Jr. - Primal Slash Wave, Primal Roar, Re-Riter *Arata Krisihima+Fueguchi - Thunderbolt, Boombrust, Black Moth Finale *Archie (w Sharpedo and Kyogre) - Liquidation, Night Slash, Origin Pulse *Arzial Blazefire - King Fire Slash Wave, PayDay Wizard, Silver Dragon *Asta - Bull Trust, Black Meteorite, Black Hurricane *Aya Drevis - Chainsaw Stab, Mandrake, The Frame Egg *Ayato Kirisihima - Grounded Worm, Crystal Bite, Hot-Blooded Black Rabbit *Ben Tennyson - Cannonball Slam, Grey Matter Flip Over, Way Big Uppercut *Big Bad Wolf - Nightmare Claw, Rabbid Bite, Black Mouth *Biowulf - Quick Claw, Razor Crystal, De-Facto Finish *Biscuit - Rock Breaking, Piano Agony, Bisky Destroyer *Bobby Fish - Space Rolling Elbow, Flying Fish Hook, Sleeping With The Fishes *Boogeyman - Draining Life, Jumpscare Shock, Meet Your Nightmare *Bravoman - Bravo Punch, Bravo Headbutt, Flashing Finish On *Bumblebee - Prowl's Shuriken, Turbo Flash Draft, Black and Yellow *Clemont (w Luxray) - Thunder Fang, Swift, Futuristic Wild Charge *Clivia - Rocket Claw, Mega-Tooth Line, Violet Blood Breaking *Creeper - Fire in the Poop Desk, Smart Hammer Tool, Creepy Turning Point *Cuphead - Mega Chargeshot Peashooter, Stream Attack, Giant Ghost Barrage *Cyrus (w Weavile and Giratina) - Ice Punch, Night Slash, Shadow Force *Denki Kaminari - Chargebolt, Short Circuit, Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts *Dib Membrane - Chemical Hunt, Current Fuston, Toast *Dio - Burn Alive, Deal the Devil, Farewell *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Wave Slash, Lampy Endeavor, Gravity Falls *Dismember to December - Candian Boxing Day, Christmas Eve, New Year's Revolution *Doomfist - Rising Uppercut, Seismic Slam, Meteor Strike *Eijiro Kirishima - Red Gauntlet, Red Counter, Red Riot Unbreakable *Eisuke Ishiyama - Masculine Blade, Angry Dueler, Space Ripping Cut *El Tigre - Spin Cyclone Claw, Vicious Uppercut, The Spinning Armadillo *Eric Cartman - Prime-Time Coon, Mitch Conner's Purpose, Respect My Authoitah *Faith - Mini-Gaster Blaster, Puzzle Trick, Bonetrousle *Flood Dipper - Flood Blade Wave Slash, Flood Endeavor, Gravemind’s Control *Ford Pines - Stanford Uppercut, Infinity Sided Die, Blast to Another Dimension *Fumikage Tokoyami - Dark Feather Strike, Piercing Claw of the Dusk, Gloom of the Black Arm *Galvanax - Undefeated Wave Slash, Smart Strike Spear, Galactic Champion *Galdion (w. Silvally) - Multi-Attack, False Swipe, Disc Memory Blitzrage *General Skarr - Half-Plant, Betray Hector, Garden King *Ghetsis (w Hydreigon and Kyurem) - Dragon Pulse, Dark Pulse, Glaciate *Gideon Gleeful - Car Deal, Sinking Flashlight, Big Ol' Gleeful *Ginshi Shirazu - Claw Missile, Claw Stabber, Nutcracking Explosion *Giovanni (w Mewtwo) - Shadow Ball, Disable, Psystrike *Gon Freecss - Jajanken (Rock, Paper, Scissor), Strong Jajanken Strike, Limitation Break Strike *Goro Akechi - Golden Bullet Quest, Justice of Robin Hood, Black Mayhem of Loki *Grim Junior - Soul Robber Claw, Snuggles Limbo, Down Under Hell *Grim Reaper - Death Awareness, Limbo King, The Empire of Death *Grunkle Stan - Stanley Uppercut, Smoke Bomb Mug, Lefthook Crensent *Hanta Sero - Tape Launch, Tape Trap, Trap Finale *Hendrik Gauntlet - Future Vampire King, Blood Sucker, Bite of the Living Blood *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, Triple Olympus Jump, GO! GO! Dystopia *Hinami Fueguchi - Shooting Star Wing, Protect the Kids, Asaki and Ryouko *Hiro Hamada (w Baymax) - Rocket Punch, Electro Magnet Pulse, Baymax Rocket Full Throttle *Hoss Delago - Iron Fist Slam, Love Letter to Mom, Spectral Extreminator *Hunter Thibodeaux - Molotov Cocktail, Chaos Rising, RollerHawg Ride to Hell *Irvin - Mummy Eater, Walk Like Yo Momma, Scrape and Lick *Izuku Midoriya - Delaware Smash, Manchester Smash, 1,000,000% Delaware Detroit Smash *Jeremy Veryzer - Rocket Power Slide, Project Athena, Return to the Past *Juuzou Suzuka - 56 Scorpions Stings, Diary of Rei, Strings on Me *K.O. - Package Piledriver, Lakewood Plaza KO, Let Be Heroes *Katsuki Bakugo - AP Shot, Stun Grenade, Howitzer Impact *Ken Kaneki - Eyepatch Eater, Kakuja Stabber, The One-Eye Dragon *Kenny McCormick - Spin Blossom Nut Squash, Mysterion Rise, Cruel Fates *Kido Ushijima - Shotgun Dropkick, Ice Man Pack Man, Techno Eye *Killua Zoldyck - Gale Thunderclap, Whirlwind Thunderbolt, Lighting Godspeed *Kishou Arima - Jack, The Owl, White Reaper’s Ending *Koutarou Amon - War Hammer Smash, Kura Counter, Kureo's Last Time *Kudabot - Tanegashima, Caribou, Jab of the Yari *Kuki Urie - Blade of Ginkui, The Thot, Mikito's Promise *Kurapika - Dowsing Chain, Chain Jail, Emperor Time *Kyle Broflovski - Nunchuck King, Kiteman Dash, Passion of the Jew *Kyle O'Reilly - Axe and Smash Guillotine Choke, Reiliy Brainbuster *Kyoka Jiro - Whip Jack, Blade Jazz, Heartbeat Fuzz *Layne Gamble - Diver Shooter, Diver Spear, Diver Stealer *Licer - Swarm Wave Slash, Snowy Day, Buggy Stabber *Lillie (w Snowy) - Dazzlings Gleam, Blizzard, Subzero Slammer *Lincoln Loud (Ace Savvy) - Mega-Mach Punch, One-Eyed Jack, The Full Deck of House *Lysardre (w Gyarados and Zyardge) - Crunch, Waterfall, Core Enforcrer *Madal Pines - Waddles Launcher, The Future is in the Past, Shooting Star Waddles *Madame Odius - Golden Wave Slash, Nagannadel's Toxic Sting, Golden Ninja Star *Mandy - Death Glace, Wedding Ring Heart, Underworld Queen *Maxie (w Camerupt) - Flamethrower, Earthquake, Precipice Blades *Mina Ashido - Pink Acid, Acid Veil, Alien Queen *Minnie - Doll Time, Princess Kiss, Endure Raptor Dice *Minoru Mineta - Grape Juice, Pop Off Trap, Grape Rish *Mitsue Yoriyoshi (w Trip Field) - Doctor Teeth, Yakuza Kick, Green Day Murderstreet *Momo Yaoyorozu - Bojutsu Rush, Shield Throw, Creati Kingdom *Naki (w Gagi and Guge) - G&G Express, Brother of Jason, Tear of the White Suit *Nick Ramos - Dragon Uppercut, Body Slammer, Enormous Bomb *Nico Colton - Pump-Action Shotgun, Showstopping King, Marco Overdrive *Nishiki Nishiro - Serpent Leg, For Kimi, Serpent Rush *Ochaco Uraraka - Uravity Sphere, Home Run Comet, Meteor Shower *Old Man McGucket - Crazy Old McGucket, Memory Eraser Gun, Fiddleford McGucket *Patricia Northwest - The Bell, Buster Slap, Miss Gravity Falls *Ray Vesa - Karaoke Bomb, Knee Trigger, Last Call Slash *Red Knight Bomber - Karaoke Bomb, Rosey Bomb, Lion Wrath Bomber Slash *Redeemer - The Anti-Spawn, Andy Tear, Heavenly Finale *Reiko Suzuya - Scythe Wave Slash, Black Vine Trap, Married Me Forever *Renji Yomo - Raven Shock, Hikari, Eletrio-Wall Force *Rex Salazar - Slam Cannon, Rex Ride, Omega Revolution *Richard Skulls - Funk it Up, Skull Bash Dick, Spider Web Greedy *Rize Kamishiro - Gluttony Mother, Love Me Harder, Binge-Eating Queen *Robbie Valentino - BROKEN, WOKEN, Bleeding Stitches *Ryouko Kurusu+Fueguchi (w Mimikyu- Shadow Claw, Play Rough, Let's Snuggle Forever *Saiko Yoneayashi - The Trinity Cutter, Saiko-Saiko, Little Fairy Hammer *Scaramouche - Tuning Sword, Flute Magic, Merciless Assassin *Seidou Takizawa - Rocky Treat, T-OWL, Pineapple Douhi, *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Fantasy Trick, Gardna Breaker *Shoto Todoroki - Ice Spear, Giant Ice Wall, Blaze-Crystal Endeavor *Shuu Tsuikyawa - Gourmet's Blade, Taro's Stomp, Kaneki's Blood *Skatamander - Crystal-Club, Crystal Rush, Crystal Spike *Slipknot - Friender Weiler, Black Diamond, Psychosocial *Sombra - Cyber Machine Pistol, Hack, DMP *Soos Ramirez - Paused, Without Her, Problem Solved *Spawn - Necroplasm, Abomination, Consequence *Stain - MUST BLEED, The Hero Killer, Bloodcurdle *Stan Marsh -''' '''Drillslinger, Pressure Airblast, Ultimate Penetration *Tomura Shigaraki - Cheating Snatch, Nana, Game Over Decoy *Tooru Mutsuki - Eyepatch Lust, Don't Hurt Me, Ifraft and Abksol *Touka Kirishima - Lighting Bird, Fire Shreds of Crystal, Rabbit Burned *Travis Renegade - Stream-Pump Breaker, Wolf Rush, Demon's Big Price *Trinity Wilder - Tiger Suplex, Tweakle Acid, Dirty Digging Dotty *Tuskino Keitaro - Jef Set Lee, Rings of Jupiter, Hurricane Keitaro *Tsuyu Asai - Sphere Frog, Tongue Slam, Rainy Season Froggy *Van Kleiss - Nanite Smart Strike, Nanite Discharged, King of Abysus *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover, Maverick Finale Slash, Believe in the Force *Wendy Corduroy - Manny Woman Knee, Freaking Corduroy, Iced Axe *Yuga Aoyama - Navel Blast, Can't Stop Twinkling, Act of Seduction *Yuno - Crescent Kamaitachi, Towering Tornado, Tornado Fang *ZIM - Spider Leg Stabber, Mighty Need, A Room with the Moose DLC *Brave Man *Cat Noir *Daisuke Narmkumi *Iron Fist *Ladybug *Luke Cage *Orisa *Nova *Star Butterfly *Swayer (W Sceptile) *Sullivan Tearbreak *White Tiger OST *Peace Sign by Kenshi Yonezu Category:WIP Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness Category:Video Games